Total Drama: The Ultimate Showdown Ch. 1
Chris. The sadistic Show Host who had tormented Teenagers for Six Entire Seasons. The Man literally had no respect for their privacy or their Safety. The only thing he cared about was the Ratings his show would get and how much Money he had gained because of it. Sure, his antics got him arrested at one point. But did that stop him? If only it were that way. "Whatup viewers?" He waved at the cameraman in front of him. "That's right. I'm not retired! I'm Back, Suckas!" He seemed really happy to be back in his own turf, for more reasons than one. "And on this Season of Total Drama, Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm gonna be ending this series with a Bang. This Season, there will be Challenges and Heartbreak like you've never seen before." He then turned to himself and rubbed his hands together with a devious smirk. "I'll make sure of it..." He then gave a chuckle under his breath. He turned back to the camera. "Anywho, let's gi-" "Let's give a round of Applause for our Competitors." Walking in front of Chris was an Older man with Brown Hair and a Beige Coat. This Man didn't seem to be as threatening as Chris was. If fact, this man was well known as Chris' successor in the Spin-off series. Don. "Wait, What? Don? As in, Don from The Ridonculous Race?" Chris looked extremely surprised at why the other host was here. "Whoa, Chris Mclean!" Don looked surprised to see his predecessor on the same show as him for the first time ever. "Pleased to finally meet you." He held his hand out in the hopes Chris would shake it, but all Chris did was glare intently at the older Host. "Would anyone mind telling me what Mr. Ridonculous is doing here?" He asked someone off-screen with distaste in his expression and tone. "Because I don't remember request him to be on the Final Season!" "Calm down, Mclean." Don put his hand on the other Host's shoulder calmly. "The Critics thought it would be good for our image to be Hosting the season together. And who'd argue with the critics, huh?" 'Me!" Chris smacked Don's hand away angrily. "Listen Pal, there's only one guy who runs things around here, and that's me! So why don't you head back to your Mom's Basement and watch some... I dunno, reruns of our last seasons? Anywhere but here, dude!" Don did not seem scared of Chris' threat and kept his calm smile intact. "Unfortunately, I won't be doing that, buddy. You see, I've always wanted to be on the actual show instead of being on a spin-off, so this is a pretty big Moment for me." Chris seemed uninterested with Don's enthusiasm and turned back to the camera. "As I was saying... This Season's Challenges will come later. Right now, It's time to meet our contestants!" Don then took this opportunity to add something crucial to the Season that Chris had forgotten to add in. "And since this is the Final Season of Total Drama," Don said to the camera. "This is going to be the biggest amount of Players of any Season, with our player selection being given a choice of Fifty competitors. Let's say he-" "Hello to our First Generation Contestants." Chris glared at Don as he interrupted his new co-host. The two of them then turned to see some of the Teenagers from the First three Seasons. Chris was the only one who knew their names. "Say hello to our first ever Seasonal winner, Owen!" "Oh yeah! Final Season!" The large boy yelled with delight as he punched the air. The rest of the teens from Generation one chosen for the final Season lined up behind him as Chris announced them by name, large searchlights lighting up the night around them. "Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Eva, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Katy, Sadie, Justin, Lindsay, Leshawna, Courtney, Beth, Heather and Sierra!" Don again did not seem to be offended by Chris' interruption and tried to speak next to introduce the next Faction of Players. "Now let's give a round of applause fo-" "For our Second Generation Players!" Chris interrupted again as more teens walked onto the Dock, with Chris announcing them by name as they walked up. "Mike, Sam, Dakotazoid, Brick, B (AKA Beverly), Scott, Staci, Cameron, Dawn, Jo, and Lightning." Don raised his eyebrow at Chris. He was impressed that he remembered everyone's names at once before trying to speak again. "Ok then... give i-" "Give it up for our Third Generation Veterans from Pahkitew Island!" Chris once again interrupted, earning an eye roll from Don. Chris then watch the Pahkitew Contestants come onto the Dock. "Rodney, Beardo, Sugar, Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Dave, Sky," He gave a shudder at the next contestant. "Topher... and Scarlett!" Don was now getting rather irritated at being interrupted a third time before taking a deep breath and trying to introduce his own faction. "And Finally, give it u-" "Up for the players from.... Drumroll please?" With Chris' orders, a large two-legged Shark grabbed a large drum and beat on it with two drumsticks. "The Ridonculous Race!" Rock and Roll music played in the background as Confetti cannons shot glitter into the air. Don was now having new thoughts about Chris at this point as some of the people who competed on his spin-off entered the fray. Does Chris care about these people? And since when does he watch MY show? "Macarthur, Stephanie, Junior, Devin, Carrie, Josee, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Jen, Tom, Laurie, and Jay!" Chris then stepped onto a large Pedestal overlooking the group below him. It gave Chris great pleasure when he looked down on all these people as inspirational music played in the Background. Most of them were faces he watched suffer in earlier Seasons, which he was delighted to watch suffer all over again. But now that he had some new ones to Torment, oh the fun he would have! "Alright, my playas!" He said into a Microphone as Don stood beside him. "We now have our Fifty Victims! Know this: At this point, there is no turning back. In this competition, you will compete for a prize like none you have ever won before. What is this prize, you ask? The greatest kind!" Don now had enough of being silent. He then pushed past Chris and spoke into the Microphone. "One Billion Dollars!" The crowds of Teens cheered loudly as they heard this. They had competed for $100,00. Even $1,000,000. But hearing about $1,000,000,000 on the market, this really got their attention. Some of them, because of their past records, were the most unlikely to be competing on the Final Season. Others must've been brought back to cause Drama, which is what Chris always loved to do. Said host looked annoyed at Don and pushed his way back to the Microphone. "Contestants, meet back here tomorrow where we will begin the first ever episode of..." He then did a long pause before Don interrupted him. "TOTAL. DRAMA. THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!" Don said as loud as he could with Glee, to which Chris annoyingly replied with: "Been waiting to do that for how long?" Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:In-Progress Stories Category:Drama stories Category:Comedies Category:Competition stories